


Под покровом ночи

by n_m, SwEv, WTF HPxTR 2021 (HPxTR)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Horcruxes, Kidnapping, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome - M/M/M, WTF HPxTR 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_m/pseuds/n_m, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwEv/pseuds/SwEv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/WTF%20HPxTR%202021
Summary: Пустой дом. Блеск золота. Сон.Или: побег с Прайвет Драйв заканчивается для Гарри совершенно ужасно.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Voldemort, Horcrux/Harry Potter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 64
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Под покровом ночи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dead of Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399121) by [Cybrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybrid/pseuds/Cybrid). 



Гарри их ненавидел.

Хотя нет, Гарри ненавидел всех. Само собой, тетю Петунию и дядю Вернона, но их ненавидеть было просто. Дадли, который самодовольно разглагольствовал о своем последнем боксерском турнире. Министерство и Ежедневный пророк, которые словно только узнали, что Волдеморт вернулся — так, будто Гарри не твердил об этом месяцами.

И Дамблдора. Дамблдора, который оставил его здесь, на Прайвет Драйв, на долгие недели, пока Гарри нетерпеливо ждал, все думая: совсем скоро! Совсем скоро директор придет и заберет его, и он проведет остаток лета в другом месте. В Норе. В Хогвартсе. Да хотя бы в чертовом Дырявом Котле!

Но ничего не происходило. Шли дни, кончились теплый июнь и знойный июль, миновал его день рождения, и наступил август; тогда Гарри наконец понял, что Дамблдор не придет.

Он ждал достаточно, говорил он себе, протащив сундук через ворота и сгрузив его на самую середину мостовой. Странно было бы ожидать, что он останется. Накинув куртку на плечи, Гарри бросил последний, исполненный ненависти взгляд на мрачный дом, за темными окнами которого спали его тетя, дядя и кузен, и поднял руку, сигналя.

Бум!

Все произошло мгновенно. Яркий фиолетовый автобус появился будто из воздуха, заехал одним колесом на тротуар, пару раз подпрыгнул и остановился в облаке лилового дыма. Гарри закашлялся и прикрыл рукой глаза, спасаясь от слепящего сияния фар.

— Эй, привет! Ох, ну и ну.

Знакомое рябое лицо Стэна Шанпайка появилось в проеме двери. Он изумленно таращился на Гарри, пока тот протискивался мимо него в автобус.

— Ты же не надул в очередной раз свою тетю?

— Нет. Сколько до Лондона?

— Диагон Аллея?

— Нет, площадь Гриммо.

— Это где?

— Я не знаю, — Гарри почувствовал себя немного глупо, — где-то в Лондоне.

Стэн закатил глаза: «Где-то в Лондоне, говорит». Он схватился за поручень, чтобы не упасть, отклонился назад и позвал водителя: 

— Эй, Эрни! Ты знаешь, где находится площадь Гриммо?

— Да, — послышался сердитый ответ. — Теперь прекрати трепаться хоть на минуту и забери оплату и багаж!

Стэн недовольно заворчал, но все же начал что-то выстукивать на билетной машинке, надежно закрепленной у него на поясе. Та заискрила, пару раз звякнула и наконец выплюнула одинокий фиолетовый билет.

— Одиннадцать сиклей, — сказал Стэн, отдавая Гарри билет. — А, и у нас кончился горячий шоколад.

***

Автобус был почти пуст. Гарри оттащил свой сундук в конец первого этажа и сел, скрестив руки. Они останавливались в Дувре, Клактон-он-Си и Вестминстере. Каждый раз, когда очередной пассажир сходил с автобуса и исчезал в ночной мгле, Гарри развлекался, придумывая им истории. Полная ведьма, наверное, навещала семью, а пожилой джентльмен в цилиндре возвращался после вечера, проведенного в городе.

Наконец, наступила его очередь. Автобус вынырнул на темной маггловской улочке, освещенной только мерцающими фонарями. Гарри кивнул Стэну и вышел из автобуса, который тут же снова испарился в клубах дыма.  
Длинные балконы нависали над ним. Вокруг не было никого, кроме черной кошки, которая наблюдала за ним из-под машины. Ее глаза светились в темноте.

Гарри достал палочку и подошел к дому номер двенадцать. У двери он глубоко вздохнул и взялся за ручку.

Она повернулась с первого раза.

Ничего удивительного, сказал сам себе Гарри. Какая польза от замков в доме, защищенном чарами Фиделиуса? Но его не покидало давящее чувство, будто бы он что-то упустил. 

Внутри было темно. Из холла повеяло холодным, застоявшимся воздухом: знакомая смесь дыма свечей, старой плесени и паутины. Гарри застыл на пороге.

Дальше он ничего не планировал. Все это время Гарри подспудно ожидал, что доберется до штаба Ордена Феникса, хотели они его видеть или нет, и каким-то образом убедит Дамблдора разрешить ему остаться. Но теперь сомнения просачивались в его разум, словно туман сквозь открытое окно. 

Здесь вообще кто-нибудь есть?

В доме было необычно холодно. Крючки для одежды в холле пустовали. Оранжевый свет фонарей из-за спины высветил тонкий слой пыли.

У Гарри вырвался тихий звук, похожий на задушенный всхлип. Может, вызвать снова Ночного рыцаря? Попросить Стэна довести его до Норы? Но что, если его сразу отправят обратно на Прайвет Драйв? 

Нет.

Гарри тяжело сглотнул и неохотно зашел в холл. Пустой дом не пугал его. Он поживет здесь четыре недели, оставшиеся от каникул, и если кто-то захочет, чтобы он вернулся к Дурслям, им придется прийти сюда и насильно увезти его обратно. Закрыв за собой дверь, Гарри на ощупь поднялся по лестнице наверх — в комнату, которую он когда-то делил с Роном. Оказавшись внутри, он распахнул шторы, впуская свет луны, упал на кровать и тут же провалился в сон.

***

Главный минус демонстративных уходов из дома, решил Гарри пару дней спустя — это то, что, пока ждешь, что кто-то заметит твой побег, заняться особо нечем. Он пару раз приготовил поесть — к счастью, в кладовке на кухне обнаружилось множество запасов — и без особого интереса порылся на книжных полках в гостиной. К сожалению, книги по Темной магии оказались куда менее интересными, чем он надеялся. Гарри открыл многообещающий талмуд по созданию полчищ мышей и лягушек, но быстро увяз в длинных уравнениях и бессчетных мелких подробностях, которые то и дело перемежали пространные абзацы, высмеивающие труды некоего Фиамандуса Строллопа — по всей видимости, научного соперника автора талмуда.

Кричера нигде не было. Гарри проверил комнаты наверху, то ли надеясь найти эльфа, то ли убедиться, что его нет. Он сам не знал, как к нему отнесется после того, как Дамблдор рассказал о роли Кричера в смерти Сириуса.  
Не думай об этом.

Гарри закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Надо перестать накручивать себя. Это никому не поможет.

Хотя, может и поможет. Было приятно в кои-то веки винить кого-то другого, а не себя.

Он стоял в кухне, напротив котельной, где раньше спал Кричер. Последнее место, где Гарри еще не смотрел. Он приготовился, схватился за ручку и распахнул дверь. 

Гнездо из вонючих одеял, несколько оловянных кружек и коллекция фотографий в разбитых рамках. И ни следа Кричера.

Гарри вздохнул. Потом повернулся, взял кочергу рядом с камином и отодвинул одеяла. Ничего.

Или?..

Что-то блеснуло в углу — в дальнем, темном закутке под котлом. Гарри наклонился и осторожно пошарил рукой, пока пальцы не наткнулись на тонкую цепочку. 

Медальон. Гарри выпрямился и осмотрел находку. Медальон овальной формы приятно отливал старым золотом и быстро нагрелся от тепла его рук. Он перевернул его, восхищаясь работой мастера, который выгравировал на крышке изгибающуюся змею. 

Замка не было. Гарри сел за кухонный стол и попытался нащупать шов на краю. У медальона, казалось, даже не было никаких петель. Он поднес его к уху и потряс, прислушиваясь.

Ничего.

Что за странная штуковина. Гарри сел обратно на стул и уставился на находку со смесью восхищения и раздражения. Кричер вечно крал вещи со всего дома. Он, наверно, утащил медальон прошлым летом, когда они расчищали гостиную. 

Тогда-то ему и следовало встать, положить медальон обратно, где он его нашел, или просто выбросить. В конце концов, что ему за дело до вычурной безделушки, которая наверняка принадлежала кому-то из фанатичных родственников Сириуса? От медальона так и несло Слизерином.

Но по какой-то странной, неведомой причине, Гарри этого не сделал. Он продолжал сидеть, держа медальон в руке, завороженный мерцанием зеленых глаз змеи, в которых отражался тусклый свет масляных ламп. Казалось, они пульсировали в такт биению его сердца.

Тук... Тук... Тук... 

Не успев даже подумать, он перекинул цепочку через голову, и медальон упал ему на грудь.

Гарри замер, удивляясь самому себе. Зачем он это сделал? Подняв руку, он с неуверенной усмешкой тронул медальон.

Потянуло на роскошь? Кто бы мог подумать, что ему не хватает блеска золота? Может, стоит отправиться искать по дому спрятанные сокровища, а затем нарядиться пиратом?

При этой мысли усмешка стала шире, и Гарри откинулся на стуле. Так уж и быть, пусть медальон пока останется.

***

Остаток дня Гарри о случившемся почти не думал. Он приготовил обед, а затем и ужин, начал и бросил перечитывать учебник по гербологии за пятый курс, а потом поднялся наверх и смотрел, как за окном мимо плывут облака. Временами он мельком замечал медальон — ощущал его вес, когда бегом поднимался по лестнице; чувствовал тепло на коже (медальон каким-то образом оказался под футболкой), но ничего зловещего, ничего странного не происходило. Гарри почистил зубы, выпил стакан воды и рано пошел спать.

А затем проснулся пятнадцать часов спустя. 

Гарри снова посмотрел на часы, не в силах этому поверить. Они что, остановились? Неужели и правда уже перевалило за полдень? Однако солнце за мутными стеклами окон и правда стояло высоко. Две магглы чуть дальше по улице оживленно болтали; какой-то мужчина выгружал сумки с продуктами из машины. 

Как он мог проспать так долго? 

Гарри размышлял над этим, сбегая в кухню, чтобы приготовить завтрак; медальон подпрыгивал на груди. Он припомнил, что первые недели лета много спал, а в промежутках только и делал, что пытался уснуть снова. Те первые, самые ужасные дни, когда смерть Сириуса еще стояла перед глазами, он держал шторы в комнате задернутыми и разговаривал с Дурслями только тогда, когда избежать этого не было никакой возможности. 

Но с тех пор ему стало лучше...

Возможно, все потому, что сейчас он был в доме Сириуса. Повсюду были вещи, которые напоминали Гарри о крестном, создавали призрачное ощущение его присутствия, которое одновременно утешало и вызывало грусть. Не раз он ловил себя на том, что гладит пальцами выжженное пятно на семейном гобелене, где когда-то был его портрет, и выискивает в портретах на стенах знакомые черты. 

Быть может, все обернулось не так уж и плохо. По крайней мере, здесь он сможет спокойно погоревать и прийти в себя перед возвращением в Хогвартс. 

После еды Гарри наконец сделал то, что откладывал с самого своего прибытия. Он поднялся по лестнице, но прошел мимо своей спальни — к следующему пролету, а потом забирался все выше, пока не оказался на последнем этаже.  
Площадка перед входом в мансарду была очень узкой. Гарри сглотнул, а затем толкнул дверь в комнату Сириуса. 

Потолок здесь был ниже, чем в остальных комнатах, а ближе к окнам опускался еще сильнее. Гарри присел на пружинный матрац кровати и огляделся, впитывая окружающую обстановку — метлу какой-то древней модели на шкафу, ряд явно почти не читанных учебников на полке; школьный сундук. На стенах пестрели постеры — маггловские истребители, мотоциклы, и изображения полуобнаженных тел, которые в семидесятых, наверное, считались скандальными. 

Должно быть, Сириусу было очень странно вернуться в комнату, в которой он жил подростком. Каково ему было обнаружить, что она была все той же, какой он ее оставил почти двадцать лет назад? Его родители что, вышвырнули его из дома, а комнату просто заперли, как какой-то постыдный секрет? Или она, наоборот, стала для них памятью о потерянном сыне?

Гарри лег на бок, скользя взглядом по тонкой полоске неба над крышами соседних домов, которую получалось различить через окно. Здесь, в этой комнате, ему было хорошо. Впервые с момента смерти Сириуса он снова почувствовал с ним связь. Гарри медленно вдохнул, позволяя грусти наполнить его до краев, а потом выдохнул. 

Когда сон наконец пришел к нему, Гарри позволил ему заявить свои права, зная, что эта неестественная усталость со временем пройдет.

***

Усталость не прошла. Гарри просыпался, ел, снова спал, и так до бесконечности. Целые недели проходили в тумане, и постепенно внутри начала зреть тревога, медленно и неотвратимо, словно давящий на сердце камень. Что-то было не так, но что именно и почему, Гарри не мог понять и не мог придумать, что с этим делать. Временами он просыпался, и медальон пульсировал в руке: его ласковое тепло несло утешение. Временами Гарри не хватало сил даже спуститься в кухню, чтобы приготовить себе поесть, и он пристраивался поспать на площадке между лестницами, слишком уставший, чтобы идти дальше.

Как долго это продолжалось? Гарри был уверен, что начало учебного года точно не пропустил. В конце концов, тогда бы ему полагалось появиться в Хогвартсе, и Орден рано или поздно проверил бы особняк на Гриммо. Если подумать, то им бы следовало появиться даже раньше? Кто-то должен был прийти, чтобы сходить с ним купить учебники — Гарри не верил, что его бы отпустили на Диагон-аллею одного. 

Возможно, он потерял счет времени. Сложно было вычислить, сколько дней прошло с тех пор, как он переступил порог этого дома. Сейчас Гарри редко смотрел на часы — на самом деле, подумал он, нахмурившись, часов на запястье вообще не было. Куда он их положил?

Но затем и эта тревога угасла, потерявшись, как щепка в бурном потоке. И постепенно, капля за каплей, эти его сны по четырнадцать, пятнадцать, семнадцать часов подряд начали наполняться яркими видениями.  
Полет. Скольжение по переходам Хогвартса — плавное, словно он призрак. Рев толпы на квиддичном поле. Змея, которую Драко Малфой сотворил на их злосчастной дуэли на втором курсе. И вещи куда более странные. Люди в старомодной одежде. Мальчишки, продававшие газеты на улицах. Гудение самолетов в ночи, сотни их, все без посадочных огней и словно прямо над головой. 

А иногда его посещали сны менее невинные. Сначала это было смутное ощущение тепла, чужой кожи, движения тела к телу, но постепенно сны становились все подробнее и раз за разом заканчивались липкими пятнами на белье.  
Гарри это не слишком встревожило. Такие сны приходили к нему и раньше — начались после Чемпионата мира по квиддичу и с тех пор накатывали волнами: месяцами ничего, а потом будто заполняли всю его жизнь. 

И корзину для белья. 

Однажды он рассказал об этом Рону. Тот только посмеялся и сказал, что это нормально, что Фред и Джордж давно его в этом уверили. Впрочем, когда Гарри спросил, кто ему снился, Рон наотрез отказался отвечать. 

...самому Гарри снилась Чжоу. А потом и Парвати. И Ханна Эббот, хотя с последней Гарри едва ли обменялся пятью репликами подряд за все время знакомства и днем никогда о ней не думал. А потом, к его удивлению, Седрик... 

О Седрике Гарри Рону не рассказал. 

Но потом было третье испытание и стычка на кладбище. И летом, которое за этим последовало, тем ужасным летом, Гарри начал сниться Том Риддл. 

Это был его самый страшный секрет. Снейп однажды наткнулся на один сон во время одного особо жестокого урока окклюменции, но, к счастью, не узнал Тома. Тогда он ограничился издевательским «ну и ну, мистер Поттер». Гарри и сам всеми силами пытался не думать о Томе — кроме тех случаев, когда был в душе, или засыпал, или уже держал руку на члене, а образа Флер не хватало, чтобы... 

Кхм. 

И так оно продолжалось — медленное, неумолимое погружение в сны, с которыми Гарри и не думал бороться. Реальный мир вокруг стал менее реальным: унылое, серое марево, расцвеченное только голодом и жаждой. И поверх всего — пульс медальона на шее, совпадающий с его собственным.

***

Его разбудили голоса. Приятный тенор с едва уловимым лондонским акцентом жаловался:

— ...не понимаю, почему я должен тебя слушаться! 

— А кто тебя приютил, когда ты позволил двенадцатилетнему ребенку разрушить свое вместилище? Да ты мне всем обязан, неблагодарный мелкий паразит. 

Гарри попытался поднять голову и, к его собственному изумлению, у него получилось. Апатия и жуткая вялость прошли, словно он выплыл из облака ила в кристально чистую воду.

В ногах его кровати стояло двое.

Один был мужчиной лет двадцати пяти, а другой — подростком примерно возраста Гарри. Они были невероятно похожи друг на друга: оба темноволосы, привлекательны, и лица их были Гарри знакомы. Тот, что помладше, был явно зол — он бурно жестикулировал, доказывая свою точку зрения, в то время как другой наблюдал за этим со снисходительным весельем. В его длинных пальцах была зажата палочка — палочка Гарри — которой он похлопывал по бедру: единственный признак, выдававший раздражение. 

Том Риддл. 

Два Тома Риддла. 

«Ну ничего себе», — подумал Гарри. Похоже, на этот раз сон будет весьма пикантным. Теперь понятно, почему голова такая ясная — во сне так было всегда. 

— Кто-то же должен извлечь из него хоркрукс, — произнес тот, что постарше.

— Не лги! Ты заставляешь сделать это меня, потому что думаешь, что это опасно! 

— Капризный ребенок. 

— Я это ты!

— Я знаю, и это унизительно. 

Что же говорило то, что теперь во сне их было двое, о нем самом, с ужасом подумал Гарри. С чего он начал воображать себе такое? Обычно в его снах был только один Том Риддл, и происходило все в Тайной комнате. Василиска не было — только воспоминание из дневника с палочкой Гарри в руке, и бледная неподвижная Джинни на полу. Том окидывал его медленным взглядом, и Гарри — подросток, как сейчас, а не двенадцатилетний ребенок — краснел. А затем сон всякий раз превращался в мешанину тактильных ощущений: скольжение рук, прикосновение пальцев, холодная вода, которая пропитывала мантию, когда Том опрокидывал его на пол и Гарри не мог сопротивляться — только не тогда, когда Том наваливался сверху, толкался членом в живот, кончал... 

— Он проснулся. 

Это снова был старший Риддл, в голосе которого слышалась уже знакомая снисходительность. От самого его тона член Гарри дернулся. Не то чтобы это что-то сильно поменяло — у него стояло почти с того самого момента, как он открыл глаза.  
Темные глаза Риддла проследили за этим движением. На миг в них отразилось удивление — рот чуть приоткрылся, и он замер. 

Но тут же опомнился:

— Что это у нас тут? 

— Не обращайте на меня внимания, — пискнул Гарри. Щеки и так горели, но от этого унижения вспыхнули еще ярче. — Продолжайте разговор. 

Но Риддл не продолжил. Его взгляд медленно окинул все тело Гарри — от дергающегося кадыка до коленей. Гарри испуганно сглотнул. Среди его знакомых было немного волшебников этого возраста, разве что Тонкс. Плечи Риддла были шире, чем у его юной версии, а рукава белой рубашки закатаны, обнажая мускулистые руки. 

Риддл обошел кровать сбоку, взял Гарри за подбородок и всмотрелся ему в глаза. Последовал легкий рывок и затем, одновременно настойчивое и интимное, прикосновение невидимых пальцев, проникающих в сознание. На какое-то время они задержались, не спеша перебирая поверхностные мысли, а затем исчезли. Риддл отступил на шаг: его глаза улыбались, а уголки рта дрогнули, словно он сдерживал смех.

— Что? — спросил младший — Том. — В чем дело? Что ты увидел? 

— Он думает, что это сон. 

— Это и есть сон, — сказал Гарри, украдкой рассматривая юную версию Риддла. Том был привлекателен — чуть нескладен, как многие подростки, но ему шло. Гарри поздравил свое подсознание с отличной работой — в этом сне оно превзошло само себя. 

Даже если он горько пожалеет об этом, когда проснется. 

Матрас прогнулся, когда Том присел рядом. Его длинные бледные пальцы едва дотронулись до груди Гарри. 

— Это правда? — спросил он. — Ты думаешь, что все это сон? Откуда тебе знать? 

— Потому что ты мертв, — выдохнул Гарри. — Я убил тебя. 

Лицо Тома исказилось от гнева, и он сильно ущипнул Гарри за внутреннюю сторону бедра. 

— Ай! 

— Ну как? Все еще думаешь, что спишь?

— Во сне тоже можно чувствовать боль, придурок. 

— И это прекрасно, потому что боли ты почувствуешь очень много, — сказал Том. Он сбросил обувь и забрался на кровать целиком, толкая его локтями и коленями. Гарри сопротивлялся — больше для вида — пока Том не зажал его запястья над головой. Это возбуждало. Очень возбуждало. Гарри невольно дернулся, наслаждаясь ощущением твердого колена между ног. 

— Ну ты и шлюха, — восхищенно произнес Том. — Можно я его трахну? 

— Да, — выдохнул Гарри. 

И тут же с ужасом осознал, что Том спрашивал Риддла, а не его. 

— Эй, какого черта!

На него не обратили внимания. Риддл демонстративно посмотрел на часы: 

— Я надеялся убить его и выбраться отсюда побыстрее, — заметил он. 

— Но у него уже стоит! — умоляюще воскликнул Том. — Жалко упускать такой шанс! Обещаю, много времени это не займет. 

Губы Риддла снова дрогнули. 

— Много времени не займет? Охотно верю. 

— Я не об этом! — возмутился Том, но Риддл жестом приказал ему продолжать. Он взмахнул палочкой, и после череды заклинаний кровать под Гарри дернулась, задрожала и стала на два фута шире. Кровать Рона пропала, и на ее месте возникло бордовое кресло. Но хуже всего оказались широкие наручники: они обхватили запястья Гарри и толстыми цепями протянулись к спинке кровати. 

Удовлетворившись этим, Риддл опустился в кресло и замолчал, рассматривая палочку в руке, а затем легко провел пальцами по всей ее длине.

— Неплохая палочка, — светски заметил он, словно не приковал только что Гарри к кровати для того, чтобы его отымели. — Перо феникса, полагаю? Особое ощущение. 

— Д-да. 

Риддл изогнул губы в жестокой улыбке, а затем взмахнул палочкой еще раз:

— Эванеско. 

В одно мгновение вся одежда Гарри пропала.

Его лицо вспыхнуло. Так нечестно — жутко нечестно, что оба Риддла остались полностью одетыми, а он даже прикрыться не мог. Член, вырвавшись на свободу, бесстыдно торчал; на кончике блестели капли смазки.  
Том, напротив, был вне себя от восторга. 

— В чем дело? — насмешливо протянул он. — Разве ты не голый во всех своих влажных снах?

Гарри зарычал, но со скованными руками сделать ничего не мог. Он подергал цепи, в основном ради удовольствия ощутить, как наручники врезаются в кожу. Цепи, настоящие цепи! 

От Тома это не укрылось.

— Нравится, когда тебя связывают? — мягко спросил он. — Я и подумать не мог, что ты такой извращенец, пока мы тянули из тебя жизнь. Кстати, спасибо, что надел медальон, а потом еще так старательно его носил. Я и не надеялся, что мне выпадет еще один шанс после того, как ты меня убил. 

— Убил тогда, в Тайной комнате? — выдохнул Гарри, подаваясь бедрами вверх. Том говорил какую-то бессмыслицу. — Ты это заслужил. 

Том неприятно улыбнулся: 

— Думаешь? Мы тебя убьем, как только я с тобой закончу. 

Гарри только кивнул. Том в таких снах всегда угрожал его убить. 

Тома отсутствие страха явно не обрадовало, но он промолчал. Прикоснувшись пальцем к ямочке между ключиц — легко, едва ощутимо — он повел им дальше, по вздымавшейся груди, затем к пупку и еще ниже, ниже, ниже — пока не остановился лишь в дюйме от члена. 

Гарри беспомощно дрожал. Том улыбнулся — и обхватил член ладонью. 

Гарри выгнулся на кровати и закусил губу, чтобы сдержать стон, когда Том двинул рукой — раз, а затем еще, и еще. Было так хорошо — удовольствие долгожданное , словно вода в пустыне. 

Зрачки Тома расширились, поглотив почти всю радужку. Он выпустил член Гарри — сам Гарри горестно всхлипнул — и согнул одну его ногу в колене.

Гарри покраснел еще сильнее, если это было вообще возможно. Так что, они собирались пойти до конца? В его снах такое редко, но случалось — одной особо знаменательной ночью ему даже приснилось, как Седрик трахает его в ванной для старост.

Том, похоже, тоже немного растерялся. Он замешкался, прижав палец ко входу Гарри, но так и не решаясь пойти дальше. 

— Переверни его. 

Они оба обернулись к Риддлу, который восседал в кресле словно на троне, закинув ногу на ногу. 

— Если положить его на живот, получится войти глубже, — пояснил он. 

— Я знаю, что делаю! 

— Неужели? — отозвался Риддл. — Это совсем не так, как с девушками. Припоминаю наш первый раз с Абраксасом на шестом курсе — потом пришлось срочно вести его в Больничное крыло прямо посреди ночи. Вышло весьма неловко для всех сторон. 

Том нахмурился, но послушно ухватил Гарри за бедро и перевернул его. Длинная цепь перекрутилась и загремела в изголовье кровати. 

— Теперь подними его бедра. 

Том подчинился. Гарри пришлось приподняться, чтобы подобрать колени под себя. В итоге он распростерся на кровати, обнаженной грудью на простынях, задницей в воздухе. Краем глаза он поймал движение палочки Риддла, а мгновение спустя почувствовал внутри нечто... влажное. 

— Так будет проще, — по-деловому произнес Риддл. — Теперь попробуй пальцами, Том. Ощути, какой он тугой внутри. 

Рука прошлась по бедру Гарри, проследив изгиб. Затем палец снова неуверенно коснулся его входа, но на этот раз не остановился, а толкнулся внутрь: медленно, словно изучая, и до ужаса интимно. Гарри неожиданно для себя застонал и сжался вокруг него — черт, это было горячо. Гарри вело от одной мысли, что у него не было власти над происходящим, не было возможности вырваться: он не мог сделать ничего, кроме как лежать и принимать все, что Тому вздумается с ним сделать...  
Том рассмеялся — тихо, почти неслышно. Гарри задрожал; по телу прокатывались волны жара. Все казалось таким реальным. Как сон мог быть таким? 

Затем палец пропал, и Том завозился у него за спиной. Гарри понял, что тот собирается сделать, всего за мгновение до того, как это произошло — но прежде, чем он успел хоть как-то возразить, нечто гораздо толще пальца коснулось входа.  
А затем протиснулось внутрь.

Было больно. Тянуло невыносимо, Гарри и близко не было готов к такому, а потом настал лишь миг облегчения после того, как самая толстая часть оказалась внутри. Том подавался вперед, раскрывая его дюйм за дюймом, в то время как Гарри задыхался, цепляясь пальцами за цепи. Он слышал, как над его головой Том упоенно шипит: — Черт, черт, черт... 

А затем он вошел до конца. Чувствовать что-то внутри было до ужаса странно. Гарри беспомощно сжался, чувствуя, каким Том был большим — и каким твердым. Постепенно он расслабился, и ощущение растянутости отступило, хотя и осталось на краю сознания. 

А затем Том начал двигаться. Он подавался назад на пару дюймов, а затем вламывался обратно, впечатывая Гарри в кровать. Его движения были грубыми и явно неуклюжими — раз Том выскользнул совсем, а затем пару раз зря толкнулся между бедер, прежде чем снова войти. Неопытный, но полный энтузиазма.

Гарри было все равно. Его собственный член пульсировал туго и горячо, зажатый между ног. Том вбивался в него, раз раз за разом проезжаясь по самому правильному месту. Окружающий мир сжался в точку, и Гарри уже ничего не слышал, кроме собственного тяжелого дыхания, и не чувствовал ничего, кроме железной хватки на бедре и члена, который погружался в него все глубже. 

А затем рука обхватила его член. 

Гарри не смог бы сдержаться, даже если бы захотел. Он кончил с протяжным стоном, слишком откровенным даже для собственных ушей, и сжался вокруг Тома. Было больно, но боль делала удовольствие только острее, утягивая его в медленный, затяжной оргазм. 

Когда он пришел в себя, то обнаружил, что уткнулся лицом в простыни, хватая ртом воздух. В заду саднило, а между бедер было влажно. Том до сих пор двигался, быстрее и быстрее, в нарастающем ритме. Затем он застыл, погрузившись невозможно глубоко. 

Внутри плеснуло теплом. Гарри вспыхнул, сообразив, что это было. Это было так грязно — сама мысль о том, что кто-то мог кончить в него, мог использовать его так.

Когда Том отстранился и отпустил его, Гарри не смог удержать равновесие. Он повалился вперед прямо на влажное пятно на простынях, в то время как Том откинулся рядом на спину. На его бледных щеках цвел яркий румянец, а кудри спутались. Член его вывалился из ширинки брюк, и Гарри уставился на него, пораженный мыслью, что тот только что был внутри него. 

Перехватив взгляд Гарри, Том улыбнулся. Потянувшись, он с неожиданной нежностью убрал пряди его волос, нависшие над шрамом на лбу.

Затем матрас прогнулся. Риддл устраивался между бедер Гарри: очевидно, просто смотреть ему уже было недостаточно. Гарри вполсилы попытался вывернуться, но Риддл только рассмеялся, ухватил его за бедра и ворвался внутрь одним длинным, безжалостным толчком. 

Черт, это было больно. Риддл оказался толще Тома и, наверное, длиннее. Гарри дернулся и всхлипнул, когда Риддл начал его безжалостно таранить: он был все еще слишком чувствительный. Он сам не мог понять, хочет ли отодвинутся или наоборот, податься вперед — и вместо этого задергался, как рыба на крючке, пока Риддл всплеском магии не сломал цепи и не потянул его за волосы: 

— Тебе нравится? — прошипел он ему на ухо. — Боль возбуждает тебя, Гарри?

— Н-нет... — соврал Гарри, прежде чем с ужасом осознал, что у него снова стояло. 

Риддл тоже это заметил. Он издал глухой смешок, уткнувшись в его плечо:

— О, эти подростки. 

Хватка в волосах Гарри ослабла, но прежде, чем он повалился лицом в простыни, Риддл обнял его за пояс сильной рукой и дернул вверх, усадив к себе на колени. 

— Мне понравилось наблюдать за вами с Томом, — продолжил он. — Вы отлично смотрелись вместе, оба стройные, темноволосые. У тебя это тоже было в первый раз? 

Гарри только что-то всхлипнул в ответ. Невыносимо было слушать, как Риддл разговаривал с ним вот так — лениво и равнодушно, в то время как сам погружался в него, растягивая, наполняя так, что терпеть было почти невозможно. 

Риддл снова рассмеялся и прикусил край его уха — до ужаса возбуждающе. Другая его рука — та, что не удерживала Гарри — скользнула вниз и коснулась члена. Риддл ухватил его за яички и сжал так сильно, что Гарри вскрикнул, а затем обхватил член пальцами и ласкал все настойчивее, до тех пор, пока Гарри не начал дрожать, сжимаясь вокруг него... 

А потом остановился. Гарри недовольно всхлипнул: 

— Дай мне, дай мне... 

— Дать тебе что? Разве ты не должен просить вежливо? 

Гарри весь задрожал от его голоса — глубокого, пробирающего. 

— Пожалуйста, — робко выдавил он. Он попытался податься вперед, глубже в руку Риддла, но его крепко держали за пояс. — Пожалуйста. 

— Такой нежный под всей этой ершистостью, — прошептал ему Риддл на ухо. Затем он сжал руку и подарил ему последнее твердое, милосердное движение. 

Гарри содрогнулся. Удовольствие на этот раз мешалось с болью — новый оргазм пришел слишком скоро после предыдущего. Он дрожал, пока тот длился, а потом застыл — и силы, и напряжение покинули его тело, оставив опустошенным. Голова безвольно откинулась на плечо Риддла.

И Риддл позволил. Он входил в Гарри раз за разом, неторопливо и со вкусом, постепенно подбираясь к собственному оргазму. Когда он наконец кончил, то впился зубами в шею Гарри — так сильно, что наверняка поранил. 

После этого он разжал руки, и Гарри упал на кровать, свернувшись на боку и устроив скованные руки перед собой. Он был совершенно затрахан и полностью вымотан. 

Том захотел еще. Риддл позволил ему одним снисходительным взмахом руки, в то время как сам застегивал брюки и поправлял прическу перед небольшим зеркалом в дверце шкафа. Том, на этот раз сбросив рубашку, перевернул Гарри на спину и скользнул внутрь. 

Было тепло. Том на этот раз был медленнее, не таким бешеным. Он с любопытством всматривался в лицо Гарри. Гарри отвечал тем же, поражаясь причудам своей фантазии. Хотелось коснуться груди Тома скованными руками, но он слишком устал, чтобы шевелиться, и те так и остались лежать у него над головой. Все тело было расслаблено, за исключением наполовину твердого члена, капающего смазкой при каждом толчке. 

В этот раз Гарри не кончил, но это было неважно. Он просто лежал, пьяный от ощущений, и позволял Тому делать все, что вздумается. Когда тот наконец кончил, то вытащил член и начал приводить в порядок рубашку и брюки. Его волосы были в беспорядке, но в остальном он выглядел как обычный ученик Хогвартса после квиддичного матча. Гарри, наоборот, лежал абсолютно голый, со спермой, засыхающей между бедер и на животе. Полностью затраханный.

Он собрался заговорить, но из горла вырвался только хрип. Откашлявшись, Гарри попытался снова:

— Теперь вы меня убьете?

Гарри был уверен, это его разбудит. 

Риддл посмотрел на него, красноречиво поигрывая палочкой. Его лицо ничего не выражало.

Том потянул его за локоть. 

— Можно, мы его оставим? — спросил он. 

Риддл повернулся к нему с насмешливой улыбкой: 

— Тебе хочется завести питомца? Придется за ним убирать.

— Не издевайся!

— Впрочем, думаю, тебя это займет, — задумчиво произнес Риддл. — Ты хоркрукс. Мой хоркрукс. Мне вовсе не нужно, чтобы ты шнырял вокруг и путался под ногами.

Он потер подбородок, а затем кивнул, видимо, придя к какому-то решению, и поднял палочку. Гарри ждал зеленого света смертельного проклятия. 

— Сомнус. 

Краткая вспышка изумления тут же сменилась волной усталости, которая накрыла его и погребла под собой. Веки были невыносимо тяжелыми, и Гарри со вздохом позволил им опуститься. 

Он смутно осознавал, как Риддл заворачивал его в простыню. Цепи звякнули, когда Гарри оказался в сильных руках. Он потерся о чью-то грудь; ноги свободно болтались в воздухе. 

— Возьми меня за локоть, Том, — произнес некто. 

Гарри потерял сознание под хлопок аппарации.

***

В горле пересохло — вот первое, что ощутил Гарри, когда проснулся. Он зашарил рукой в поисках стакана воды, который обычно оставлял на тумбочке рядом с кроватью, но с удивлением нащупал только матрас. Он лежал на двуспальной кровати.  
Гарри распахнул глаза. Комната была размытой.

И светлой. Очень светлой по сравнению с мрачными спальнями на Гриммо. Гарри прищурился, пытаясь заставить мутную картинку перед глазами сложиться во что-то различимое. Откуда-то доносились резкие крики чаек, шум волн, а воздух пах солью. 

— Ну наконец-то! 

Матрас прогнулся. Гарри повернул голову и увидел мальчика. Красивого, с шапкой темных вьющихся волос. 

— Ушла целая вечность на то, чтобы вытянуть из тебя достаточно энергии, — жизнерадостно заметил Том Риддл. — Приходилось делать это медленно, иначе ты бы умер. Дать воды? Держу пари, что ты хочешь пить. 

Гарри хотел пить, но с трудом мог пошевелиться. Неужели он до сих пор спал? Это же все сон, верно? 

Том отвернулся, а потом протянул ему обещанный стакан воды. Приподнявшись на локтях, Гарри сумел принять такое положение, чтобы напиться из стакана, который Том держал у его губ. Вода была восхитительно прохладной и принесла долгожданное облегчение, прокатившись по горлу. 

— Г-где?.. 

Он не смог закончить вопрос, но Том понял и так. 

— В Корнуолле, разумеется, — сообщил он. — Не знаю, где именно — он не выпускает меня наружу. Он совершенно невыносим — поверить не могу, что вырос в такого самодура. 

Гарри подвигал руками. Цепи исчезли. Он постарался сесть, но замер, когда перед глазами все закружилось. Очень хотелось в туалет. 

— М-мои очки? 

Фыркнув, Том передал ему их. Гарри нацепил очки на нос, и мир обрел пугающую четкость. 

Это была не его комната. Это вообще не был особняк на Гриммо. 

Внутри поднималась паника. Сосновая кровать. Легкие шторы. Уровень проработки деталей. То, как он себя чувствовал. Тот факт, что он до сих пор не проснулся. 

— Туалет вон там, — беспечно заметил Том, махнув в сторону низкой деревянной двери. Откинувшись на спину рядом с Гарри, он схватил книгу с прикроватного столика. На обложке значилось: «Тысяча и одно проклятье». — Ванна тебе тоже не помешает — начинаешь попахивать. Когда закончишь, может, снова трахнемся?


End file.
